Behind Closed Doors
by NatalieRB
Summary: Set in the 19th century. Their love is forbidden. Other offers come her way, and she does the only thing to save her relationship, but it means leaving everything behind. Or will she stay, and let her love die? All Human, OOC, Canon. Try?
1. Part One

"Make sure no man sees you like this

_A.N. My New story. 'Yay!' I hear you all scream. I know, I know, very exciting. Basically, it's all the characters but a different plot. Canon pairings eventually. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Anyway, set in nineteenth century times. _

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Unfortunately. –Cries-_

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part One.**

"Make sure no man sees you like this." Renée Swan mumbled to her daughter, Isabella Swan, or Bella as she corrected new and old acquaintances often. Isabella had been groomed like an owner would groom their pet, for eighteen years. She was her mother's prized possession. Sitting in front of the fire, red faced and her hair windswept was Bella, warming her freezing limbs.

The chaise lounge she occupied was unnecessary and vulgar, as she often notified her mother, and Isabella constantly tried to avoid being sat here, but tonight, it seemed completely unavoidable. Her Aunt Victoria sat on the only armchair, with a small glass of whiskey, whilst her younger sister and mother were seated on a deep green, larger chair. The chaise lounge was a vile green colour, and with small stripes of deep red. The colours of envy, and hate. Some, like Alice – Bella's younger sister - would say that they were the colours of nature and love, but not Bella.

"Stupid weather." Bella muttered, completely oblivious to her mother's last comment. Who expected winds like she had just experienced in July?

"Now, now, weather is controlled by our lord…" Began Aunt Victoria, on another religious subject that _somehow _Bella and Alice had not heard yet. Yes, the family was religious, but no where as near as religious as Aunt Victoria seemed to be. Bella softly rolled her eyes at her sister, and Alice let out the smallest of giggles, dreading what may happen if she were any louder.

As Bella let her eyes wander around the room, something she had not let herself do in a while, she immediately looked up at a particular painting. It hung neatly above her fireplace, and was a beautiful portrait of her late father, Charles Swan. Mr. Swan was a very well known man, but sometimes for all the wrong reasons. He was a wonderful father: passionate, loving, caring. But once the alcohol had gone from the glass and into his bloodstream, he was a completely different person. Many had suspected he beat his children, and they were wrong, yet not so far off. He would become the most terrifying monster, and with a stick, which was permanently no bigger than his thumb, he would lay into Mrs. Swan. She had suffered greatly, but he had always warned her; _if you do not stay still, I will be getting Isabella in here, and with all this alcohol that you say I have consumed, who knows what could happen?_

Mrs. Swan had done a lot more for her children than they had known. Bella in particular, thought her father as a man to look up to, whilst her mother was cold hearted. If that were the case, Isabella would almost certainly be under a gravestone by now.

As another shudder ripped through Bella, she made a decision. She up, and left the room without a single word. She knew her mother would be unhappy, but she could not stand one moment longer in that room filled with awquard silence. Isabella was sure her sister would soon follow.

Her light pink dress trailed behind her dainty frame as she made her way up the staircase, struggling to hear voices. She could all but hear the crackling of a fire, and the light tapping of ones foot. Another roll of the eyes graced Bella's face, as she identified the tapping of Jessica's foot.

Isabella's only very close companion, other than her sister and Lauren, was Jessica. Jessica had been with the Swan family for around seven years now, and had been employed just as Bella's father grew sick and needed close attention from Mrs. Swan. Jessica and her sister, Rosalie worked as personal maids for the young Swan girls. Rosalie appointed to Alice, and Jessica to work for Bella, though the four girls spent the majority of their time together, therefore one was always with another's company.

Jessica did not have the greatest of patience, Bella had found out. Once Bella had walked through the door, the front this time to avoid any unwanted attention and questions by the staff, she was greeted by a flustered Jessica, and a pile of over-bearing attention. Jessica was forced to repeat herself several times before she was heard properly. Finally she seemed to get her point across.

"Bella, I am ever so sorry, but I completely forgot to warm you room. Sit with your family for no more than five minuets, and then come to join me in your room where we can get you undressed. I stole a bottle of champagne for us all tonight, because Rose has some important news. Don't ask me what, for she has not even spoken to me yet, which annoys me so. Don't let on about the alcohol; you know what your mother is like. She will only have to send herself to bed, once again."

Bella could not hear Jessica's rant. She could just hear his heartbeat, and feel the tingle of his breath on her neck. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on her waist and the passion on her lips from where he had kissed. Not many girls of the town had fallen in love before they had become twenty five, but Bella was there, and she knew it. But she no idea what she was to do about it. Not all of the girls had fallen in love with the wrong person, at the wrong time. Not just the wrong time, but the completely wrong era. And the wrong place. Why could she not live in a less 'upper class' area, then she would be free to love when and whom she pleased. _'The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.' _She had once read. She never knew the truth to these words before, but now, as her love is guaranteed unacceptable, the words leave a sting in her mouth, and thirst in her throat that no liquid could quench.

Walking down the dim hallway leading to her room, she wondered where he was right now. Probally no more than two miles away, which made her heart swell. As her feet trailed along the wooden floors and she stole a glance at the state of her dress, she became horrified.

Three of the pearl buttons seemed to have disappeared, and as she brought the back of her dress to the front, her eyes grew larger, if possible. Mud covered at least six inches from the hem of her favourite pink dress. She should have had Jessica dress her in black.

Dreading the reaction she would get from Jessica, she stopped dead in front of the door. Her mother probally had not looked twice at her daughter's appearance apart from her face, and Aunt Victoria was never very observant. Bella scowled at the door before her. Alice. Alice would have noticed, and Alice would have known what Jessica's reaction will be. _That _was what she was smiling so largely at.

To Bella's surprise, the door not five inches from her face flew open, to reveal a very angry looking Jessica. She soon found herself being pushed into the confines of her room, and forced to sit on the end of her bed.


	2. Part Two

A

_A.N. Numero deux. I was completely blown away by the reviews and favourites and alerts that I got for just one chapter! This will be the last post of the week, as it is Sunday today. I will try to post once between Monday and Friday, and then I will be posting over the weekend; school comes first. Thank you so much for everything you guys, and remember, the more reviews, the better the chapters! That's really bad bribery, but who cares?_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Yet. –Evil laugh–_

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Two.**

The strong wind whipped around her face, knocking the air out of her lungs, and momentarily forcing her to loose her footing. Dressed in her favourite vibrant red dress, with black corset, she heads homeward. There is only so much shopping one can do without becoming slightly bored. She had been at it for hours, searching everywhere for that perfect dress for Mr. Whitlock's ball in under a week. She had to look perfect, as on that very night her plan will be shot into action.

If her plan would go well, she was certain that she be wed before the year closes. The very thought made a smile spread wide across her face, and her hands tremble in rich anticipation. This was a definite conclusion, as she was absolutely positive that there was no way her plan could fail. Who would not want to marry Lauren Mallory? It was basically fool-proof.

It was not long on her way home before a strong, warm, recognisable arm slipped through hers.

"Good evening, Lauren. A bit late to be wondering about on your own, is it not?"

"Evening, Emmett. I could say the same for you. I'm not a bit as fragile as you think."  
"Maybe, but for a young lady…" He trailed off. "And it's so cold. Yet you still refuse to dress in anyway appropriately."  
"Emmett, please, stop fussing. The month has not even passed July." Emmett fell silent as he listened to her soft breathing, and her light footsteps.

"Lauren, listen. This plan that you have designed, the one that involves Mr. Jasper Whitlock; I think it is wrong" He rushed.

"Why ever would you say that?" Laurens footsteps were now ceased, and her torso was twisted to see him.

"I think that… I think that he will see through the plan. I think he will realise what you, and I, are up to, then your name will be in the paper for the exact opposite of what you really wish." She was stunned. She had never thought of it not working. Now, as the thought processed in her mind she felt her forehead produce a new layer of sweat. That could not happen. She would not let that happen. After several moments of deliberation, her torso straightened, and she re-linked her arm with Emmett's.

"That won't happen."  
"How on earth can you be so sure, Lauren?" He replied, disbelief colouring his tone.

"I won't allow it. Even if he does find out, I will be sure that he not tell a soul. I will keep him silenced whatever the cost, trust me." She sounded so sure, and so confident that Emmett dare not disagree. They were both silent until they entered the Mallory home.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. To Lauren's disappointment, Emmett returned home to long after twilight had fallen. Emmett was a very trust worthy friend, Lauren had discovered over the years. She could not remember how they met, but she was sure it was not soon after she 'came out' as a lady. He was one of the only men that Lauren had met that had not become putty in her hands within an hour of meeting, and Lauren found this very intriguing. Whenever she had asked if he found her attractive, his reply would always be the same.

"_Of course I find you attractive. The only male on this planet who would not instantly find you attractive would be a blind man. I, on the other hand, am more of a gentleman compared to many of the men you are acquainted with. I would rather get to know a young lady before giving my heart away. I am glad I controlled my actions when I first met you, otherwise we would never have been where we are now, and our friendship is something I could not live without, Lauren."_

When Emmett had first told her this, she instantly felt rejected. She also felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. This was not because she necessarily had feelings for Emmett, but he was the first young man to ever say that he did not have the urge to marry her. Since the age of fourteen, she has had seven proposals of marriage. If she was left to choose herself, she would have said yes to the first offer, who happened to be Mr. Michael Newton. Her mother had made up excuses each time, because she was afraid that Lauren had only just come out to the public as a lady, and could so easily make a mistake. Her mother would be forever ashamed of her only daughter if she were in a marriage that was clearly wrong. She used to be able to see herself married to Michael Newton, but never again did she think of him. She was above him now.

"Lauren, darling, you seem to be terribly distracted. Is there something on your mind you would like to share?"

It was true. Lauren was hardly in the room. She felt as if her spirit had left her body, and was floating around in a sea of old memories. But there was nothing she would like to share. She would soon have to share, but nothing that she would willingly, happily share.

"No, mother." There was nothing more Lauren wished to add, so she was excused from the room.

Upon entering her bedroom, her shoulders immediately fell from their correct posture, and her eyebrows creased in a way that felt natural to her. She found it harder every day to keep her posture and facial expressions correct. If there was so much as a faint line anywhere on her face, her mother would fuss and worry. If her posture fell only ever so slightly, someone would pick up on it and it would be in the paper in no time. Lauren was watched very closely by writers. She was disgusted at the posture of some of the young 'ladies' that walk the streets. The very sight makes her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Isabella Swan for example. She calls herself a lady. Lauren pitied the naïve young girl. She more than pitied her; she envied her, although Lauren would never admit this. She was an innocent woman, with child-like features. She was beautiful, yet this was another fact Lauren would never admit to. She was the only other woman in town who was more desired than Lauren.


	3. Part Three

A

_A.N. My eyes are really starting to hurt. It's just gone midnight, and I am severely knackered. I hope you guys appreciate this!_

_Disclaiming: Yet again, not mine. I trained to be a ninja and steal Twilight from Stephenie, but who knew that she was Stephenie Meyer by day and a deadly ninja by night?_

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Three.**

Lying on his old mattress, playing with matches, thinking of Bella. His candle flickered and brought a small amount of light into his small attic room. He could still feel her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body pressed against his. He can still feel her heartbeat against his chest, and her legs wrapped around his middle. He could still feel her lips on his, and smell her floral scent on his clothes. It had only been a little over two hours since she left, yet he felt so lost and confused without her. It was like she had taken part of him with her when she climbed down the ladder; the only way out of his room. He felt so lost that he almost laughed, although there was nothing remotely funny about this fact.

Not being able to sit for much longer, Edward shot from his room, blowing out the candle, and almost falling down the ladder in his haste. The only place he felt truly at home, unless with Bella, was when he was tending to the horses. They were his responsibility, and he was dedicated. Mostly because they were her horses, but also because he loved them greatly. He spent all day with them, and sometimes, if he was restless, he would spend the night curled up with them too. He would wake up feeling stiff, groggy and stinky, but at least he got some sleep.

Grabbing the old, bristled brush from its holder, he began to brush down Cass. The rest of the staff refused to name the horses, and didn't form any kind of relationship with them what-so-ever, and would just say 'the black horse' or 'the brown female one'. Edward, spending most of his day with the horses, decided that it would be easier to name them. Brushing Cass reminded him of when he brushed Bella's hair when they woke up beside each other.

Edward knows that he shouldn't have fallen in love with the employer. He has always said that if anyone found out about them, then he will take all of the blame. He was just a servant, working for the Swan family. If anyone thought that Bella in anyway had a choice in the matter, she would be most ardently shoved from the social scene, and although Edward did not necessarily understand the way that the papers worked, he knew that such an act would almost definitely ruin Bella. He could not bear to see Bella cry, yet it would be the inevitable result of what they were doing, but they couldn't stop.

He had read in a piece of paper that he had picked from the street floor, that Mr. Whitlock was having a ball. No doubt Bella and Alice would be invited. He would have to clean the carriage out soon. Then as his mind wandered from what Bella might wear, to what she might drink, he thought of something else.

She would be dancing. She would be dancing with men. Men would have their ands all over her, touching her. Edward shuddered at the thought. Men, having their hands in hers, holding her waist in their hands, and having her body pressed against theirs. Edward threw the wooden brush at the stable door, and for the third time this month, he created a hole in the door. He would have to patch that up soon.

Each day, when Edward thinks about Bella, he wonders how many men have touched her. He wonders how many men have kissed her, and how many have proposed. He heard a rumour from Jessica, Bella's maid, that Lauren had been proposed to twelve times, each time rejecting them. Well, if twelve people wanted to marry Lauren, than at least twenty men must have proposed to Bella. Lauren was not even that good looking.

Sure, she was pretty, but nothing compared to Bella. Every time that Edward had seen Lauren in person, he swore that he could see her eyes turn red at the sight of Bella. It made him incredibly uneasy. She looked like a positively evil person, and Edward felt a need to shield Bella from the evil soul.

Edward re-tied up Cass, and ran to fetch some wood, a hammer and nails to repair the hole in the stable door. It was not a particularly large hole, but he learnt that it was better to fix it immediately rather than just leave it.

Three hours, a fixed stable door and four very well groomed horses later, Edward returned to his room. It had just gone midnight. Edward didn't usually stay up this late; he needed his rest for the day ahead, but he was feeling unusually restless. He stripped of his boots, but left his socks on, as the night was rather cold. Huddling under his cover and re-lighting his candle, he thought about Jessica. She was a very good friend. Edward did not really have friends; his life strictly consisted of work and Bella. Jessica was there for him every time he had an accident, but he did not cry. Jessica had always asked him how he could slice his hand open yet not even scream out in pain. It was his job to go unnoticed, he told her. He had learnt through the years that screaming gets you no where, if not strange looks, stares, and a stern telling off. He had spent his life being quiet.

He was never the outgoing type, and he was very shy. Although he was quiet, he was very good at spotting a deal, and seeing through people. He was very good at sensing what one was thinking. Bella had picked up on this, although it never seemed to be the case with her. When they were together he would constantly ask her what she was thinking, which makes Bella think that he is really no good at guessing what people are thinking compared to the next person. He does usually know what Mrs. Swan is going to tell him to do before she says it, so it gave Edward the chance to show off, and do what she asked before she even asked it.

It took Edward another hour to fall asleep. He was dreading the ball.


	4. Part Four

A

_A.N. Sorry guys. I have been I hospital, and had the day off today. That's my excuse. Its crap, I know, but I broke my finger, and although it may not sound like much, it hurts like hell. Yet I don't know how much hell hurts. I just wrote chapter nineteen for __**My Best Friend.**__ You should really check out My Best Friend, because you guys will love it, and I really want people to enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. Please? Anyway, I hope you guys liked the Edward stuff last chapter, and here we introduce yet another new character! –Smiles-_

_Disclaiming: My neck still hurts from the 'Meyer ninja attack'._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Four.**

His father would not stop pacing the floor. He was going to wear a hole in it someday. He wore his black, freshly polished shoes, and the way they tapped the wooden floor repeatedly, in the same beat; it was infuriating. Jasper could just about strangle his father right now.

It was all his own doing, too. Jasper had been known as the town's bachelor, promised by the papers never to settle down and have a respectable family, and a good son to carry on the Whitlock name. Now that the papers had declared Jaspers inability to be known as anything but a bachelor, Mr. Whitlock was now determined to prove them wrong. Many young girls would be delighted to marry Jasper Whitlock. The only problem was that he did not want to marry any of them.

The Whitlock family were wealthy and good looking. The original Mrs. Whitlock had died giving birth to Jasper and the first person Jasper ever set his eyes on were his mother. The first thing he ever saw his mother doing was loosing consciousness. She died holding her baby, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Jasper had always blamed himself for his mother's death. Now, Mr. Whitlock was married to a, although twenty years his senior, very respectable lady, originally Miss. Roberts. She had a cute face, with fair hair which was permanently in a tight bun at the back of her neck. She was as close as Mr. Whitlock could get to his first wife.

Mr. Whitlock had never got over his first wife, his first love. She was his other piece. His second part to his two-part life. He was the person that completed him. He did love Miss. Roberts, but nothing compares to the first one you love.

"I have an idea…"

"Please, father, no ideas."  
"You will listen to me, boy! You have been nothing but a nuisance to this family, and you will do as you are told, do you hear me?!" His fury left him in a huff, as sweat formed on his forehead, and his face turned red as a ripe tomato. Regardless, he was in his sons face, radiating anger that Jasper could not possibly ignore.

"Many young ladies would love to marry you, I am sure. Just who would bring the most to the family?" He mused to himself. "That young Miss. Lauren is quickly becoming a fine woman, and her friend, Miss Jessica is also perfectly amiable. There is also the Swan family. Alice is possibly too young for you, while Isabella, she is your age. And she is beautiful, don't you agree, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Indeed, she is a fine young woman. Jasper?"

"She is tolerable. I dare say she is too… perfect. There is no fire in her, no passion. On the many occasions I have had the pleasure to dance with the lady, she has been just adequate company."

"Then, my boy, she is perfect. She will not distract you from your work, and her beauty will definitely be reflected in children. And if she were to give you a boy, think of what he could bring to the family!" Mr. Whitlock continued to discuss Isabella Swan, to no avail. He did not notice his son was miles away, as soon as Alice was mentioned.

Jasper was not too familiar with the young Swan daughter, and had danced with her few times. He had always been baffled by her innocence, and beauty, but had seen her just as a lady to be admired from afar. She was three years Jasper's junior.

"Boy! Did you hear me?!"

"Sorry father."

"It is final. The ball that we are holding; it will be the day you are engaged."

A smile spread across Jaspers face at the thought of marrying Alice. He was sure that she was not as innocent as she seemed, and he could bring that side out of her. He would love to get to know her, to see his ring on her finger. Then he realised he was getting ahead of himself. He hardly knew her, hardly knew whether she would agree to his proposal, yet he was ready to make her his. He could hardly believe his father was allowing this.

"Thank you father! I would love to get to know Miss. Swan. She seems like a wonderful young lady, absolutely beautiful, I must say. She is so graceful in the way she dances, it just makes me smile. She is always perfectly presented, too, don't you think so father? She looks absolutely beautiful in the right light and when she smiles… when she smiles…" Jasper repeated, wistfully.

Mrs. Whitlock smiled at her sons face. She knew that look. He was in love.

"Brilliant my boy! To be honest, I thought you were about to put up a little fight, seeing as you were firstly disagreeing with my choice, but you are not as fierce as I thought you may be! This is certainly wonderful news. Think of the publicity… all those headlines. It will be the perfect wedding, my son!" he stopped in front of where Jasper was sat, a broad smile across his face.

But then, as Jasper processed his father's words, recognition hit his features. 'Firstly disagreeing' was the line that repeated in his head. Unfortunately for Jasper, he could not recall his father's initial choice. How highly frustrating and unreliable his memory was, yet how much he did not care. All he cared about was that he may not be marrying dear Alice. Then, like a ton of bricks, he realised as soon as his father opened his mouth to make the official announcement.

"Son, you are to be wed to Isabella Swan."

_Authors note; I'm sorry if that was a bit awful. Please, if it was, don't hesitate to flame. Anything! I love all reviews. I'm just not in a very good mood, and that reflects on my writing, unfortunately. _


	5. Part Five

_Authors note; I'M SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! I can't believe how long I have left this. So I'm kinda going to bring the introduced characters together here. ^.^ Oh, and the notes that are passed around by the characters are addressed by initials. E.g I.S = Isabella Swan. J.W = Jasper Whitlock. L.M = Lauren Mallory etc. AH! This gets a bit heated by the way. I don't think it will be a full on lemon, but I am writing the AN before the chapter. I will come back to let you know if it is a lemon or lime. It's like… a limeon. __**Not graphic, but the sex is definitely there**__, and I advise __under twelve year olds to avert your eyes__._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. –Cries-_

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Five.**

_I.S_

_The ball we are holding over the weekend will be_

_quite the event for me._

_I am requesting a private meeting during the ball,_

_and the chance to stay close to you throughout the evening._

_J.W_

Bella's heart fluttered. The ball she was looking forward to had now been ruined. Mr. Jasper Whitlock was not her favourite of people. He was a womaniser, a bachelor, and Bella assumed he had an alcohol problem. He was not a man she wished to 'stay close to'. Quite the opposite, actually. Her heart fluttered in disappointment, anger and nervousness. What would he try on her? She had witnessed his actions before, and they were not something she wished to be on the receiving end of. She had seen his hands in the most inappropriate of places on his dance partners, and Bella had no desire to be in that position.

She had been a dance partner of his a few times, but this was before he began drinking and smoking heavily, and when he was most certainly a virgin.

The day of the ball came over rather too quickly for Bella's liking, yet not quick enough. She dreaded the ball, yet could not wait for it to be over. She dressed in a soft lilac and white dress, with white puffball sleeves and a lilac collar. Alice was dressed in a deep green and purple dress, with the slithers of purple fabric being velvet. These colours would have looked terrible on Bella's frame, yet Alice was petite and extremely skinny, and carried the dress well. She looked stunning in it, and once her make-up and hair was completed, she was striking. Bella was also beautiful, but in a more subtle, understated way, as she believed strongly in letting your natural beauty shine through. Bella was full of natural beauty, and any male would stop for a few moments to take her slender body and fair face in, and just appreciate the beautiful young woman.

The ride towards the destination and the ride home were the parts Bella was looking forward to. There was no doubt that Edward would help her into the carriage, and help her out, too. Just the smallest touch would send her heart fluttering, and as soon as his eyes connected with hers, sparks flew.

That is exactly what happened. Bella was last to reach the carriage and Edward was there, waiting to help her in. As his back was to the other two members of Bella's family, he sent her a dazzling smile, and his eyes just screamed out to her. Unfortunately, as her mother and sister were anticipating Bella's late arrival, they were staring at her incredulously, and she could not smile at Edward, or her mother would most certainly see the smile. Bella could not afford to take that kind of risk. They had to be discreet.

The ride was silent apart from the occasional whipping coming from the driver, and words of control ordered to the horses. Bella wished to feel Edwards skin on hers again. She wished to feel his strong, rough hands on her waist, and she longed to feel his body pressed against hers.

The other females of Bella's age were not virgins, and looked down on Bella, seeing her as a child. They thought her to be a prude and inexperienced. Bella had had sex just once. She had made love several times.

Edward was sent away just two days after he and Bella made love for the first time. He came back after more than a week away and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Bella's mother became ill the day before Edwards return, and therefore there was not the slightest chance of being caught; not that they were ever caught before hand.

It started off as a slow passionate kiss. His tongue was forceful and explored the depths of her mouth, moaning quietly at her taste. Although no one would venture into Edward's small attic room, they still had to keep quiet.

His hands roamed the length of her body, fingers trailing over every inch. Bella broke from the kiss and turned her gaze to Edward's shirt. He noticed her hesitation and took her fingers, placing them on his first button.

She unbuttoned his shirt, slowly gaining confidence and eventually tearing it off of his chest. She ran her hands eagerly over his chest, and brought her face close to him. She licked and nipped all over his chest, his gasps and moans urging her on.

He pulled her face up to his and kissed her slowly, whilst pulling the back of her dress down, so she was clothed in just her corset and under-garments. He took the ribbon of her corset and pulled it, undoing the knot. He spun her around and kissed every bit of her bare skin, and pulled the ribbons from her corset. It eventually fell to the floor and he ripped the thin white fabric from her chest. He stepped back a moment, and circled her. A lion eyeing its prey, just about to pounce.

He pulled the final pieces of clothing that covered her legs off, and she was naked in his room. She felt exposed, but worshipped by his eyes. He took off his trousers and underwear, leaving them both exposed. They stood three feet from each other, taking the sight of each other in; everything their eyes had missed in the darkness last time.

Not being able to hold back, she pounced onto him and drowned him in kisses that made him tumble backwards onto the mattress. She was on top of him and was increasingly aware of his arousal, and before she thought twice, he was inside her, creating powerful explosions.

They were finally at the Whitlock manor, and much as Bella was disgusted to admit it, it was a beautiful house. Big and white, you couldn't miss it. Many carriages were swamping the large driveway, and Bella could see many acquaintances. The door to the carriage creaked open, to reveal a sheepish looking Edward. Bella was concerned, but of course did not voice her worries.

Her mother got out first, then Alice. Alice smiled brightly at Edward, and he half-heartedly smiled in response. As he grabbed Bella's hand, sparks flew expectedly, but still sent shocks throughout her system.

Her feet were on the floor, but he did not let go of her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He pulled it back down, and his eyes told her something.

At that moment, when his lips touched her skin, she was on fire. Every vein that pumped throughout her system had caught alight, yet she didn't want to extinguish it. She needed the fire to remind herself she was alive.

His eyes told her, in front of all of his superiors and many of Bella's close friends, that he loved her. She smiled widely and in response put her hand on her heart and bowed her head.

"Edward!" Mrs. Swan barked. He closed his eyes and let go of her hand.

Her eyes were downcast as she walked towards her mother.

"He dare step out of line again, Isabella, do not feel guilty to get rid of him. You are the second lady of the house now." Her mother said, not making eye contact with her daughter, but keeping her head high. Bella did not reply.

They walked forward into the dim light of the hallway, and admired the beautiful art that hung on the walls before being greeted by Mrs. Whitlock.


	6. Part Six

_Authors note; After much nagging from EMOloveMEplease, I present to you another chapter! Although this isn't very popular, I think it is my favourite. –Smiles-. Guess what?! After you read this, I expect you to review! –Evil finger waggle- We have a bit of A/J going on here. Flicking through my other chapters, I have realised I have no Alice POV. –Le gasp! - So, Alice will come along not next chapter, but the one after. __Oh, and I didn't think Alice's spiky hair was very appropriate to this kind of story. It is still black, but long instead._

_Disclaiming: I never said I was powerful, I said I was a wizard._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Six.**

He hid in the alcove of one of the many rooms. He was watching the many people enter his home, but he was looking for one face. He saw Miss. Lauren Mallory enter the large doorway, dressed in an emerald green dress. He was well hidden, and knew so; therefore let his facial expressions show his opinion.

Looking at Lauren, he raised an eyebrow at her act. He was tempted to clap for her; she was a very good actress, but he refrained from doing so, inevitably making a sceptical of himself. She looked so rehearsed as she greeted Mrs. Whitlock, that Jasper couldn't hold back the smile. Her green dress was well made, and classically beautiful, but he disliked the way she wore it. Her head was just a little too high, and her nose was just a little too upturned. There was an air about the way she walked and held herself that made Jasper sick. She walked past others as if she were above all, and should be treated as a goddess.

Others that entered the doors would stare up at the ceiling, taking in the paintings of naked angels with golden halos.

The family that caught his attention he wanted to greet yet wanted to shy away from. He desperately wanted to praise Miss. Alice on her beautiful dress, and he wanted to hold her small hand in his.

He was disgusted with himself. He had known the young lady most of her years, but only spoken to her on several occasions. He found himself falling in love with a stranger, and the stranger he was in love with will hate him by the nights end. This was the one fact Jasper could not handle.

Miss. Isabella was a fine woman, of course, but Jasper was not interested. She was a prude. She did not have an innocence that you would expect, but she seemed cold hearted. She would recoil if a hand was misplaced while dancing, as if you had electrocuted her. She had the kind of glow as if she was already in love, yet no one seemed to notice. She had a pleasant air compared to Lauren, but this was also a façade. Jasper felt as if she had a large secret she was keeping from others, and this made her seem sly.

Jasper did not know what brought him to Alice. She was young. She, like her sister, also had an innocence, but it was pure. She was open; no secrets were held. She seemed very warm and carefree. While she is young, she is no more than a year Isabella's junior. There was something about her, but Jasper couldn't seem to place it…

He watched her carefully, studying the way she walked. He looked intently at her face, smiling at the face of wonder and astonishment as she gazed at the beautiful paintings above her head.

He followed her as she entered the main room, staying at least six feet away. He looked at her feet, and marvelled at their petite size.

He was surprised to follow her into some of the rooms, especially ones where no one was. He expected her to keep away from the silent rooms, in fear she were denied entry. She could go anywhere she liked.

For the first few rooms she entered, he stood in the doorway. In the fourth room, he entered with her, closing the door behind him. She jumped at the sudden noise of the shutting door, and spun to face him.

He smiled at her as she studied him. Her eyes wandered over his body, lingering over his chest. He smirked; glad to see his effect on her.

"Good evening, Miss. Swan." He said more formally than he liked, bowing slightly. He longed for the time where he could greet her more fondly.

"Mr. Whitlock. I'm so sorry to intrude…"

"No, no, it is quite alright." He told her sincerely, tracing her form with his eyes much like she had done to him. A silence covered them, and he longed for something to say. The only thing that came to mind sounded corny and rehearsed, but it was better than nothing at all.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far?"

"It is pleasant." She told him, spinning her back to him to stare longingly at the pieces of art.

Unable to keep himself away, he takes a few large strides towards her back, and places his hands on her shoulders, feather light. She hardly feels it, but she does feel his breath on her neck and his whispers in her ear.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, grazing his lips against her earlobe. Her whole frame shook, and he smiled, glad at her reaction. He nipped lightly on her earlobe, nibbling at it gently with his teeth. His hands travelled down her sides, and found purchase on her waist. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He breathed in deeply, savouring her scent. She spun to face him, yet did not struggle in his grasp. Her eyes were loosely closed, and her lips in a small pout. She stood on her tip toes, their lips nearing, inch by inch. His breath hitched, and he held his breath. Their lips were just millimetres apart when Jasper was on the other side of the room, head in his hands.

He took deep breaths, processing the feelings that had just overcome him. His frame was shaking, but he was determined. He was lost in the feelings the young woman created inside of him.

"Please forgive me, Miss. Swan."

"Alice." She breathed, so quietly he almost did not hear it.

"I'm sorry?"

"Alice. My name is Alice." His face was a look of pure shock. He had not greeted a lady by Christian name in a very long time. He was surprised at her haste and bravery. He nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Alice" He said, enjoying the way it sounded as he said it. "Alice." They smiled together, and she cautiously stepped towards him. And another step, and another. The slowness of her steps were irritating to him, and he found himself walking towards her.

He took her by the waist again, tracing his nose along her jaw. Her head was thrown backwards slightly, giving him more access.

She shivered again against his touch, and he smiled. His nose came to the forefront of her chin, and he inched upwards until his nose was touching hers. Her eyes were closed, and her stared openly at her.

Her skin was flawless, and her cheeks were a soft shade of pink. Her nose was delicate, and her eyelashes were long, thick and black. She had beautiful black curls framing her face, contrasting wonderfully against her pale skin.

Her small hands were gripping tightly on his forearms, and he loved the way she did so. He loved the feeling of her warm hands on his body, and he wished to feel more.

She peered at him, noticing the sudden stillness of his body. He smiled gently, and looked lovingly into her eyes. They captivated him, sucked him into a place where no escape was available, not that he wanted to.

He closed his eyes, and leaned into her, closing the small gap that separated them.

And then his lips were on hers.

The door opened.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Oh, my god. I swear that was not intentional. But you know what? Your gonna have to review to get the next chapter. –Evil finger waggle-


	7. Part Seven

_Authors note; Here ya go. Sorry, again, for the wait! Unlike I said last chapter, this is Alice POV. Hope you like her!_

_Disclaiming: Nope, Twilight isn't mine. I'm just a crazed Twilighter._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Seven.**

"Alice!" Bella whispered. "Mr. Whitlock." She bowed her head. "Alice I need a private word with you." Alice remained unmoved. "Now." She hissed more vehemently. Alice gave her sister a long, hard, cold stare, before returning her gaze back to Jasper, sorrow in her eyes. She smiled slightly before bowing her head and fleeing before her sister out of the door.

Alice had the look of pure rage etched onto her face. She could hardly feel his lips on hers, it was just a whisper of a kiss, but then Bella had to walk in.

"What" Alice spat. "Do you want?" She ordered, fists clenched. She looked at the wall in front of her, unable to look at her sister's face.

"Before you get involved with Mr. Whitlock I suggest you read this." Bella replied just as icily, thrusting a letter in front of her face before leaving Alice in solitude.

With trembling hands Alice held onto the letter tighter, afraid of what she may find. She scanned the small slither of paper, having to read it several times before the letters on the paper made any words at all.

She held the paper away from her eyes before looking up at her older sister talking to acquaintances Alice had met on occasion. She studied the way the Bella looked and the way she walked, and asked herself what Bella had that she did not?

Bella was stuck up in Alice's eyes. She was sly. But she was beautiful. And she was usually honest. Alice seemed to have herself in a muddle; herself split into two. She loved her sister more than anything in the world, but right now, she had nothing but hate for Isabella Swan. She was disgusted to think of her as a sister.

Her shoulders slumped as she retreated into a chair placed in the far left corner of the large hall. She grabbed a glass of deep red wine and perched, back straight onto the edge of the chair. She sipped at her drink, observing others.

Bella was talking with a Mr. Newton and Miss. Stanley, while Lauren Mallory was speaking in a secretive manner with Mr. McCarty.

Alice had spoken with Emmett McCarty on several occasions, and liked to think him as a close acquaintance. He was a nice man, well built, but was unfortunately caught up in the shenanigans of Lauren. She was deceitful, and neither Alice nor Bella had any time for her.

To Alice's disappointment, Mr. Whitlock was no where to be seen. She longed to discuss the letter with him, and what the earlier actions between the two actually meant. Why would he kiss her like that when he was madly in love with her sister?

Perhaps it was some kind of men's way of thinking. Perhaps he thought if he could take advantage of the poor little sister, that Bella would notice him. If so, men's minds were stupid and ignorant. Not to mention scandalous.

Alice wished to tell Mr. Whitlock exactly what she thought about the letter. Just as she spotted him walking across the grand hall and was about to approach him, she watched him as he grabbed Bella's hand and Jasper's father clinked a fork against a glass, grabbing the entire hall's attention.

She whipped her head towards Jasper's father, and saw that he had an evil glint in his eye. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I wanted to welcome you all to my home, and thank the many of you for gracing us with you presence." He continued his speech, but she wasn't listening. She watched Bella and Jasper converse quietly with great interest, and everything else in the room disappeared. "Son, I believe you have something to say?" He said as he stepped down, and Alice watched Jasper gently pull Bella in front of the audience, and he too cleared his throat.

"Thank you, father." He said, nodding in Mr. Whitlock's general direction. "Yes. I do have something rather important. Miss. Isabella," He said, placing his hand on Bella's back. "and I have some very exciting news for all of you." Jasper's eyes scanned the hall, visibly looking for someone. Alice wished he was looking for her. "Miss. Swan and I are…" His eyes found Alice's and he looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. They stared at each other, and she was silently telling him that she loved him. She had not realised how true it was until she told herself that she was. It sounded so right. "Engaged."

Alice's mouth dropped. She couldn't breathe. The people surrounding her bursted into a chorus of congratulations, while Alice sat, frozen. Engaged. Alice's stomach felt as if it were being pulled out of her. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand and tried to get up gracefully, and slipped from the room unnoticed, all apart from one pair of eyes.

She walked silently along the hallway, tears streaming down her face. Her legs became weak, and she held onto a wooden cabinet for support. Before she could do anything, the evenings dinner poured from her and into the bowl on the cabinet. She coughed and spluttered, but finally fell to the ground in the corner, not caring anymore.

Engaged.

And that kiss that they shared meant nothing. He must have planned the proposal; therefore she was just a doll from his toy box. She was just an object to keep him entertained. Something that's feelings had no value to him.

Alice pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, trying to calm herself, but failing. She wanted to calm so that she could catch a moments breath, but eventually decided not to fight it, and to let the pain of loosing him to her own sister consume her.

A small while later Alice heard her name being called. It was the voice of her mother, but Alice did not move. She stayed in her corner, sobbing to her hearts content.

"Alice!" She called, and the footsteps got nearer. She saw her mothers shadow turn the corner, and walk towards Alice. Her mother was yet to spot her, but as soon as another sob fell from Alice's lips, she was doomed.

"Alice!" Her mother screeched. "What on earth are you doing? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, no hint of worry in her tone, just exasperation. "Your sister needs you now!" Her mother said. "Get up!" She commanded. Alice wondered if she was brave enough to disobey her mother, and the truth was that she was not.

Alice nodded and requested a moment to go to the bathroom. Alice walked aimlessly through the meandering corridors, her mind blank. She came upon a door slightly ajar and peeked through, hearing voices. She saw the large, broad shoulders of a suited man, his back to the door, and the small frame of Rosalie.

Alice wondered why Rosalie was here, but decided she didn't care. But she did care when the suited man's body shifted slightly, exposing his profile to Alice. Emmett McCarty. Something that she cared even more about was when Emmett stole Rosalie into his arms and kissed her passionately. Alice gasped, and her feet made quick work into another room. She locked the door behind her and leant against it, eyes closed. She slid down onto the floor, and cracked open her eyes slightly to reveal a perfectly white bathroom.

Assured that she was safe, she broke into another mess of uncontrolled tears.


	8. Part Eight

_Authors note; I'm so sorry. *cries* I'm such a bad person. I'm also a very tired person, so I'm just gonna get typing. Love you all, and I'm sorry again. Oh, yeah, this is Bella's POV, the morning after the night before. *wink*_

_Disclaiming: I'm just playing in Stephanie's sandbox._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Eight.**

She woke up with a start, her head pounding and her stomach churning. Leaping from her bed, she ran down the hallway in direction of the toilet, retching over the bowl. Her hair, still pinned into place from last night, stuck to her face, drenched in sweat and this mornings bile. The stench was horrific. That was the last time she drinks champagne heavily.

She drowned her sorrows in the alcohol. She forced herself to accept Jasper's offer, and immediately regretted it. What on earth is she to tell Edward?

She heard light footsteps coming down and the door handle rattled as Alice peeked through the door frame. She looked down at her sister repulsively. Bella wondered if she really looked that bad; of course she did. Alice looked as if she would rather do anything else than help her sister, but she did. Bella caught Alice's eyes glance at Bella's huge engagement ring, brought from Tiffany's, and seem to flinch away from it. Did she oppose to Bella marrying? At that point, Bella could hardly bring herself to care.

Most of the girls morning was spent in the bathroom, or leaning out of Bella's bedroom window in order to get her some air. Alice looked as if she did not want to be there, but Bella did not question it, and most of their time together was spent in silence.

Around midday, Bella's mother called her name around the house.

"Bella! Where are you? Come here now!" She demanded, her shrill voice echoing off the wooden panelling.

"Coming!" Bella called back, pulling herself from bed, looking in the mirror, trying to disguise her awful appearance. She looked horrific.

She decided that nothing more could be done. She straightened out her dress and tied her hair up on the top of her head. She grabbed a cool cloth and wiped her face, trying to seem more awake and less ill, but there was only so much she could do in the few minutes she had before her mother became agitated and impatient.

Bella walked down the stairs, taking two at a time in her haste to get to her mother.

"Yes mother?" Bella asked as soon as she entered the drawing room.

"I just wanted to tell you how incredibly proud I am of you, my darling daughter." Bella looked around the room as her mother spoke. She saw Edward pouring tea, and smiled in greeting at him.

"Where is Rosalie, mama? Does she not usually pour tea for you? Not that you are not doing a good job, Edward." She said, ignoring her mothers comment and bowing her head towards Edward. He smiled and bowed back.

"Rosalie is nowhere to be seen. Did you hear what I said, child?"

"Yes, mama. Why on earth are you proud of me?" She said, please that she had done something right in way of her mother.

"Accepting Mr. Whitlock's hand in marriage! You could not have blessed anything better upon this family." As soon as the words were said, Bella froze and she looked directly at Edward, who had stiffened. The tea was shaking china in his grasp.

"What is wrong with you boy! I didn't tell you to stop! My daughter needs to be warmed up!" Mrs. Swan yelled at Edward. Bella could feel the tears in her eyes, and willed them back. Crying was not a very good thing to do right now, but she felt as if she couldn't help it. She longed to hold Edward, to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him. Edward didn't look at Bella as he continued to make the tea.

"He is a lovely lad, if not a little out of control. You will be able to keep him under your thumb, and I couldn't imagine a better boy to lose your virginity to, my dear." Mrs. Swan whispered to Bella, but not quiet enough for Edward not to hear.

Bella turned her back on her mother in an attempt to have a moment without eyes boring into her. Tears fell, and she fled the room, ignoring her mothers desperate shouts.

She ran up the stairs and stumbled into her room, Alice still sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella released her cries from her throat and fell to the floor, sobbing. As soon as Alice heard the cries that came from her sister, she ran over placing her hands around her sister. Bella, at that moment, felt loved for the first time since Edward last held her. But Alice wasn't enough. She wanted Edward.

"What happened, Bella? Did she shout at you?" Alice whispered in Bella's ear, trying to soothe her. Bella shook her head and tried to calm herself down in order to speak.

"She began to talk about Jasper," She began, and felt Alice stiffen beside her, but carried on regardless. Bella assumed that Alice did not like Jasper after last night. "And Edward was in the room." She finished, gasping for air.

"What?!" Alice yelled. "Why?!"

"Rosalie is missing, and mama had Edward make the tea."

"Oh, no. Bella. So, he knows?" Alice asked, whispering softly. Bella could do nothing but nod.

Dinner was tense. No one spoke, and the only sound was knives and forks clinking against each other. The rest of the day was spent with Alice comforting Bella, and helping her into night clothes before she left to go to bed.

Lying in bed, Bella placed her hands on her stomach, playing with them. To add to her day, she had gained weight. She didn't notice at first, but a small bump was on her stomach, and she felt disgusting.

Around midnight, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't sleep at all, but pulled on a pair of shoes and crept downstairs and into the kitchen. If anyone sees her or asks in the morning, she would tell them that she was thirsty, she decided as she climbed the familiar ladder leading up into Edward's attic.

She saw a flicker of candle light, and smiled to know that he was still awake, even if he might yell at her. She climbed through the small gap, and stood in the entrance. She didn't move towards his laying form on the old mattress, but she stood there, waiting for an order.

"What?" He asked her, snapping. She brushed it aside, letting him be angry with her. He was allowed to be angry. Bella would be worried if he wasn't angry.

"I… Needed to see you." She whispered. He sighed and got up, and Bella wondered if he had grown some more. His head almost touched the ceiling; either that or his hair had just got longer, and if possible _bigger. _He walked towards her, not looking at her face, and she worried for what his next actions were to be. What would he do? Hit her? Tell her he didn't want her?

_Authors note; *evil laugh* What will Edward do? Hum… Anyway, review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can._


	9. Part Nine

_Authors note; Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Okay, so I know you have waited a while for this, and you guessed it! I'm sorry. I would like to say that this is a filler, since its easy to say, but this isn't. Well, it might be… I don't know. I'm too tired to try and figure it out._

_Disclaiming: Spunk Ransom is so like… mine. Sort of._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Nine.**

"Bella." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't make sense of anything anymore; Bella Swan was a puzzle to him. A very frustrating puzzle. "Why have you done this to me?" He questioned, exasperated.

"It would have caused speculation and suspicion if I had refused him, Edward. It was for you, for us." He looked up at her face and instantly regretted it, seeing tears roll down her face, staining her skin. His heart broke.

"Bella, don't do this to me." He begged her. "You can't do this."

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's for my family. For you."

"How could it possibly be for me?" He spat, angry. Did she really think that she could accept another mans proposal, yet Edward will forgive her? That he would be able to see her with another man? That he would be able to sleep at night, knowing that another man is sleeping beside her? Knowing that they could be having sex? The very thought made his stomach churn and he gagged silently. His fists clenched at the picture in his mind of another man touching her, groping her, his fingers all over _his _Bella.

"Everything I do is for you." She whispered.

"And what will he do when he finds out you are a whore?!" He asked, yelling in her face, his skin turning red with anger.

"You don't mean that." She whispered again. He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Don't I? What else do you call an un-married woman who is without virginity?" He asked, hating himself for his tone but too desperate for answers to care.

"I don't know what he will do." She said calmly, despite the flowing tears. He resisted the urge to break down and take her in his arms.

"What do you expect your family to do when they find out?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know much, do you?" He sighed, turning his back to her, running his hands through his hair.

"E-Edward." She stammered. "Don't forget that I love you. More than I can ever say." She cried, her heart breaking in front of him. He had never seen her so vulnerable, and he had never had an urge so strong to hold her in his arms then at that moment, yet he couldn't bring himself to. She was not his anymore. There was no way she could ever be Isabella Masen anymore. The thought of his love being taken away from him… made him want to fall to his knees.

Edward was strong. He could get through this. He would be fine. He would see Bella every so often, and they would smile at each other as if they were old friends. Everything they had shared would be forgotten, and no one would know any better. Bella would be happy with Mr Whitlock, and that's all Edward wanted. For her to be happy. His heart was shattering, yet still trying to keep him alive despite his body beginning to give up. His heart wouldn't give up, but his mind couldn't keep up. He felt faint. But he was strong. He could get through this. He had to.

"Bella, how could you? Have you no heart?" He asked her, not turning to face her.

"No, I have no heart."

"Then where is it?!" He roared, spinning to look at her. The rage coursing throughout him was too much to handle. He could feel his face becoming hot; he could feel veins pulsing out of his forehead. His hands curled repeatedly; clenching and unclenching, willing to desperately release his anger. He took two large strides towards her, not daring to look away and placed his large hands on her shoulders. He shook her roughly, desperately trying to get her to see sense. He could not loose her. He wouldn't let it happen. No. "Where is it?!" He cried louder, spitting the words in her face, shaking her harder. She needed to see sense. He couldn't live without her. He continued to shake her, but his arms slowed as he came to the realisation of what he was doing. He dropped his arms. He expected her to shout at him, to tell him that he had hurt her, to tell him that she hated him. She stood still, not swaying at all, and didn't move an inch as he fell to the floor. He cried.

Edward was strong. He shouldn't be crying. He was a man. He had to be strong.

"You have it, Edward." She whispered to him. He looked up at the sound of her voice. She looked at him with eyes for full of love, so full of forgiveness, so full of guilt.

As much as his heart was breaking, as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't look away. They captivated him, drawing him in. Bella was his.

He scrambled to his feet, pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, and he breathed in her sweet hair. He didn't want to loose this. These moments are what he lived for. He felt her tears soak his shirt, and he was sure she could feel his tears on her hair, too, but neither said anything. He stroked her hair, his hands trembling, and she gripped onto his shirt for dear life, not being able to let go even if she wanted to. He could feel her shaking beneath him, and wanted nothing more than to stop her shaking, than to take away her fears.

He was desperate to show her what they could be. What they could have _together. _

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. He let another tear fall down his cheek, which soon triggered one of her own to fall. In an act of sheer desperation, he pulled her to him. He kissed her so gently, their lips hardly touching before he pressed harder against her lips, frantic to make her see. They were both crying silently, their tears mingling in with their kiss. He could taste the saltwater of both of their tears on his lips, and wanted to treasure the flavour. Anything of hers was beautiful; worth committing to memory.

Her hands were pressed between their bodies, lying against his chest. Again, he pressed his lips harder against hers; trying to show her what he could not tell her. She sighed into his mouth, her lips parting. Like an animal that had been without food for days, her pushed his tongue into her mouth, not a matter of wanting, but _needing _to taste her. Needing to show her more passion than any other man ever could.

She gasped but melted into his arms nonetheless. She responded with almost as much passion. The tears were falling harder now, as he was finally starting to realise that she had to marry another man. He needed the kiss; it could be his last, for all he knew.

They weren't even supposed to be together. He was not worthy. He broke away, desperate for a breath, and lent his forehead against hers, looking at the angel in his arms.

"What do you expect me to do without you?" He whispered, his heart shattering.


	10. Part Ten

_Authors note; Most of you know what's up, but if you don't, I don't sleep, basically. Feel free to hate me. Life's a bitch. I love you all, and I hope this chapter compensates a little for me being a crappy author._

_Disclaiming: Nuh uhh._

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Ten**

Rosalie could hardly believe the mess just two girls could cause. Bella had a tendency to leave her clothes strewn everywhere, while Alice enjoyed her midnight snacks. Rosalie wouldn't really mind if Alice would put her rubbish in the bin, instead of leaving them lying about. Rats were the last thing she wanted to see.

Just an hour ago Bella had walked through, ignoring Rosalie, changing quicker then she had ever seen, and ran back out of the door. This wasn't really unusual behaviour from Bella; she had recently been dashing about at all hours of the night.

Rosalie had suspicions, of course she did. Alice hadn't been acting as… shady as her sister. She knew there was a secret, and she knew she would find out eventually. But for now, she could sit back and watch as her employers worried about what they were wearing and how they looked.

Just after four in the morning, Rosalie heard a door close. No doubt Bella. Rosalie put her book down and blew her candle out, before creaking open her own door and padding down the hallway towards Bella's room.

Rosalie and her sister were very lucky. The family did not have separate wings, apart from the stables, and Rosalie shared a hallway with Bella, Alice and Jessica. She was certain this brought them all the more closer.

Rose didn't knock, with a fear that she may wake others up. She did, however, open the door awfully slowly to give Bella a warning of her entry.

She wondered if Bella had heard at all, but when Rosalie saw the full picture of Bella's bedroom, she was glad she chose not to bring the candle because she surely would have dropped it.

Bella was stood in front of her mirror, topless, looking at herself sideways. But, of course, it was not this that made Rosalie gasp. Rosalie had seen the girls more naked than her mother had even imagined. No, it was the fact that her window was wide open. Bella would catch a chill!

"Bella!" Rosalie scolded her. "Close that wretched window!" Although Rose's words had told Bella to close the window, Rose rushed over to the glass and snapped it shut. It often worked that way; she would do everything.

Bella was still in her own little world, looking in the mirror, bending her back, then moving it forwards. Her eyes scrunched together and she took several sharp intakes of breath when her back was in a certain position. Then Rosalie knew.

"Have you told anyone?" Rosalie demanded immediately. "How far are you gone?"

"I'm sorry?" Bella asked, her eyes hazy and her expression dreamy. "Told anyone what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"What?" Bella laughed. "I'm not pregnant!"

"What do you mean 'I'm not pregnant'? Of course you are! It's okay, you don't have to deny it." Rosalie snapped, ever so slightly. It was too early to play such silly games.

"How would you know anyway?" Bella said, twice as sharply as Rosalie. "Are you now a qualified doctor? A woman doctor." Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I would like to see the day."

"No." Rosalie told her, her eyes falling to the floor. "I have an incredible sense for these things."

A short while after Rosalie had blown the candles out and made sure Bella was warm in her bed, she left for Edward's small attic room. Rosalie often detested going through the gravel barefoot, but it was the quietest way, plus if any of those dammed small stones were to get in the soles of her shoes she would be found out immediately. That would most certainly mean the termination of her sister's, Edward's and her own jobs. And that was something not one of them could afford to lose.

"Edward?" She whispered as she reached the top of the ladder. "Edward!"

"What is it, Rosalie?" Edward replied, coming into view, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Rosalie had made a mental note to bring the boy a hairbrush, but, like many other things, that got pushed viciously to the back of her mind.

"Would you please open the barn and send for Emmett?"

"What ever do you need him for now?" He sighed, sounding agitated.

"To be my big brother." She lied. "I need someone right now." He sighed again.

"Well…" She could see the mechanism working in his brain, trying to work out how long she had. "It's just gone four. He needs to be out of here by thirty past five at the very latest, do you understand?" She nodded, feeling like a small child again. She hated it when Edward talked to her like she were a child, but stood in awe of how he managed to achieve such a thing from a twenty-something woman in the first place.

Rosalie, as much as she may complain about him, loved Edward dearly. They had been doing this for years. At first, Rosalie felt uneasy about having someone know about the secret visits Emmett makes. She was sure he would tell, while, even though Emmett had never met the boy, he had every faith in him to keep their secret just that. A secret.

Emmett arrived soon, and Edward made the excuse that he needed to tend to the horses before Emmett arrived. Edward did that a lot; Rosalie and Emmett would stay in the attic room. Rosalie often felt sorry for stealing Edward's space, but he insisted he didn't mind. He told her that he preferred to be with the horses, anyway.

As soon as Emmett had made it up the ladder, Rosalie flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Emmett," She cried. "It's so awful."

"What is? What is awful?" She could hear the worry in his voice but couldn't bring herself to say the words. They were sacred; never to be muttered with fear that someone else will over hear. But really, she had no choice.

"It's Bella. She's… she's…" Rosalie stopped to take a few deep breaths. "Pregnant."

As soon as she muttered those words, she sincerely regretted them.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but tell me your thoughts. I would like… five reviews for next chapter?

_:) _**Review, my lovlies.**


	11. Part Eleven

_Authors note; Sorry. Yeah, I know. I've been hiding in a dark cave for a while, and this is the first thing I wanted to write. A.S? figure it. Here goes…_

_Disclaiming: Edward pwns me :)_

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Part Ten.**

_L.M_

_Of course I shall meet with you,_

_My dear friend._

_I would request information on what_

_We would be discussing,_

_But I believe I shall wait and enjoy the conversation_

_When it arrives._

_A.S_

She ran into the dark room with a huff as she flew herself onto her bed, the air fluttering around her as it escaped the soft blankets. She knew that her mother would come running, and smiled at the good performance she had made as she walked through the door.

Surely enough, the faint tapping of heels echoed throughout the hallway, gradually getting louder before coming to a halt outside her door.

"Lauren, sweetheart?" He mother called through the door frame. "What ever is the matter? How was the party? Where is your father?"

"He is still there, Mama." She sighed, lying back onto her bed.

Laurens mother has been 'unwell'. But her 'illness' seemed to have originated from a particular distaste towards the Whitlock family, therefore Lauren and her father left for the party whilst her mother stayed home, 'recovering' in bed.

"How on earth did you get home?"

"The carriage, how on earth else?!" Lauren cried, her mother frustrating her to breaking point. How did she expect Lauren to get home? Fly?

"What about your father?"

"He is a big boy, Mama, he will get home. Do not fuss so much." Lauren snapped.

"But what is wrong?"

"Jasper!" Lauren, quick as a flash, saw his face in her mind, looking at her, smiling. She practically melted into the bed, but composed herself and found anger that he could not see her the way she saw him. Was she not pretty enough? "He is to wed another, Mama! Isabella Swan, of all people!"

"Well, honey I never liked the man. He seemed so very strange to me, yet all of the ladies seem to swoon at the sight of him." She mused. "Could you please open the door honey?"

"It is already open." Lauren sighed at her mother's dim side.

Her mother had never been particularly intelligent. It was the beauty. Married at just eighteen and pregnant not six months later, her mother was extremely young. She had no job, and relied completely on her husband. Being brought up in such surroundings, her mother was her role-model. That is why she wanted Jasper Whitlock. Rich, clever, good looking; everything she would need in a husband. And surely she was the perfect wife? She could see nothing wrong with herself, but he still didn't want her! It was unfathomable!

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Laurens mother dressed in a long, black night gown. She shuffled towards where Lauren was sat on the bed, and patted her knee.

"You know Lauren; you should be aiming higher than Jasper Whitlock. There are several secrets you are not aware of. I'd prefer it if you did not marry him." Lauren was baffled by this new information, yet persisted. Nothing could deter her from something when she set her mind to it, and she was determined to live like a princess.

"But Mama, the money! Think of the wealth I would be marrying into! I'm sure he makes almost twice than father!" Lauren whined, seeing the money in her dreams, taunting her.

"You will not do anything to ruin this, Lauren. Steer clear." Her mother demanded, and Lauren laughed at her poor attempt to _be_ a mother.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Lauren yelled, jumping off of her bed and towering over her mother. "How dare you! You know nothing!" She spat. Her mother looked terrified, and Lauren had never experienced a feeling better than the exhilaration pounding through her at that moment. The thought of going against her mother would have seemed so surreal compared to others, but to Lauren it was like a special treat. She would rather yell at her mother several times over than get the new pair of gloves she had seen, along with the beautiful box it would come in.

"Now leave me!" Lauren demanded, pointing to the door. "Leave me!" She screeched again when her mother failed to move.

Laurens mother was never quick or clever or witty. Lauren was grateful she had a father with such intelligence to match her mothers beauty, evening out the offspring. And, Lauren thought, I'm lucky that father loves me more than he loves mother. There was a small part of Lauren that felt slight remorse for her mother, because her mother was aware that she came second best to Lauren. Lauren wouldn't be able to live with a husband who kept her second in line. She would fix it.

But then Lauren just noticed that coming second best is just where she is now. She is second best to the wretched Isabella Swan. If the Swan family had just stayed away then Lauren would be engaged to Jasper Whitlock, and actually, Lauren being Lauren, she would have probably insisted the wedding to be immediate. But she didn't need to think about this anymore, because she had someone visiting her very soon.

She wanted to use her to her advantage. She wanted to use the girl; she wanted to mould her malleable thoughts to her own favour. But most of all, she wanted to immediately become the newest member of the Whitlock family.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Since it's short, I promise to update tomorrow.

_Love y'all._


End file.
